


Fashionably Late

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Steve likes Tony's designer suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is getting ready to attend the gala, Steve is not helping





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM TRB 2018 Round 6: Director](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093176) by [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling). 



> **Code Name:** Director ~ (Round 6)

Tony allowed himself a moment of quiet as he readied for the gala, going through the motions he has been practicing since he was old enough to dress himself in suits. His breath was slow and deep, calming and readying him for the show he was about to put on for the public.

Tony smiles as he hears footfalls approaching, knowing just who they belong to. Large hands came to rest on his shoulders giving them a firm squeeze. “Handsome” Steve praises him right into his ear, his voice low and flirty. “You make the suits look magnificent”.

He laughs softly, “They are designer suits, they’re meant to look magnificent”. He picks his tie up from the dresser and lays it around his neck.

Steve makes a low noise of approval, “Yes, however you are a designer person, Tony. One of a kind. You grace those suits”. Tony rolls he eyes affectionately as he does his tie.

One of the large warm hands runs down his arm leisurely stopping at his elbow. Tony sighs, pausing in his efforts of doing his tie, and turns to Steve with a weary look. The gala was going to start soon and they needed to get ready.

Steve grins at him, caressing his jaw. Tony catches the way Steve’s eyes flick toward his lips. “Steve” he says warningly.

But Steve does not pay him any heed. Warm lips press to his roughly. Tony allows himself to loose himself to the kiss for a few seconds before he pulls away slightly.

“Steve, darling, I don’t think we have time for this…” he whispers. He is just close enough that his lips brush against Steve’s as he speaks.

A heartbeat and then Steve’s lips are back on his. The hand on his jaw shifts to the back of his neck, kneading. Tony can almost taste the smile he knows is on Steve’s face. He sighs and gives in. It is not like the press is not used to him being late to his own events anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
